A Visit to the Grave
by LuxaNilaPotter
Summary: George tells Fred II about his brother for the first time. They both visit his grave.


**I am really sorry to my other readers of the Possibly a Better Future Story. It got deleted, so there is no way I can continue it I am going to start a new fanfiction soon, but until then enjoy this one shot **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

George was sitting on his coach just relaxing while pondering a bit for a new WWW product. Today was his son's eleventh birthday, and as a bonus he also got his Hogwarts letter. George had never seen his son so happy, and he was already plotting ways to terrorize the teachers. George smiled as he thought of his son living up to his name. He started to reminiscence about the good old days at Hogwarts. Though the more he thought about it, the sadder he got. Those memories reminded him of what he had lost. Many would say that George eventually got over his death, but the truth was that George never really did. Everyday George missed his partner in crime, but he lived his life because his brother would want him to live it to the fullest. However, to do that George hid all pictures of his brother. They were too painful to look at, and it was bad enough to look at a mirror. His children would never know Fred, but George decided he would tell them when he was ready.

Suddenly his son came out of nowhere holding a picture. "Hey day, look at this picture. Why are there two of you in it?" Fred II asked.

George took the picture with trembling hands. It had been years since he had seen this picture. He wondered how his son and gotten a hold of it, but then again he was Fred's nephew. He smiled despite himself. The photo had Fred and him in front of their joke shop when it had just opened. It brought a smile to his face, seeing Fred smiling right next to him where he belonged.

"Dad, why are you crying?" Fred II asked.

George was surprised as he had just noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks. George then said, "Come with me son, I have something I need to show you."

George held Fred's hand, and they apparated to a field of green grass. Just in the distance, they could see Molly's home.

"Why are we in grandma's house dad," Fred asked.

"We aren't going in there Fred. We are going to visit my brother," George said.

"Oh…is he the one that looks like you in this picture. That is your brother! I can't wait to meet him!" Fred said excitedly.

George said nothing as he led Fred to a grave. He knelt down the grave and said, "Hello, brother. I have a visitor with me this time."

Fred's eyes widened as he realized that his father's brother was dead. He was still confused about why his father never mentioned him before.

"Dad why haven't you told me about your brother before?" he asked.

"I have to tell you the truth. I wasn't ready. I have never really gotten over his death to tell you the truth. He was a great brother, and we did everything together. Even though it has been years since his death, I still haven't been able to move on. You look like him you know. You look like … Fred," George said as tears started to pour down his face.

Fred didn't know what to do. He was still getting over the fact that he was named after his dead uncle. It seemed like he had meant a lot to his father. "I wish I had gotten a chance to meet him," he said.

"You would have liked him a lot. Here take this picture. You can keep it. One day when I am ready, I will tell you the story of Fred Weasley," George said, handing the picture to his son.

Fred II nodded and decided to leave his father alone for some time. He put the picture in his pocket. He would wait to hear the story of his uncle. He had a feeling that it would be worth the wait. With that in mind, he ran off to pay a visit to his grandmother.

George smiled and as Fred ran on to his grandmother's house. He really wished he could tell his son everything, but he needed more time. He just wasn't strong enough.

"You probably think I am fool know don't you Fred. It has been more than ten years and I still haven't gotten over your death. You would think that a man could move on, but I can't. Every time I look in a mirror, I see the one person that is missing by my side. One day, Fred, I will honor your memory and tell your story. I will tell the story of your bravery. Until then, I miss you… Forge," George said to silent grave before him.

In the afterlife, Fred looked sadly down at his brother who was suffering without him. "I miss you too, Gred," Fred said.


End file.
